uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Pr 8/kjv
: }|1| 8:1 Doth not wisdom cry? and understanding put forth her voice? }} : }|2| 8:2 She standeth in the top of high places, by the way in the places of the paths. }} : }|3| 8:3 She crieth at the gates, at the entry of the city, at the coming in at the doors. }} : }|4| 8:4 Unto you, O men, I call; and my voice is to the sons of man. }} : }|5| 8:5 O ye simple, understand wisdom: and, ye fools, be ye of an understanding heart. }} : }|6| 8:6 Hear; for I will speak of excellent things; and the opening of my lips shall be right things. }} : }|7| 8:7 For my mouth shall speak truth; and wickedness is an abomination to my lips. }} : }|8| 8:8 All the words of my mouth are in righteousness; there is nothing froward or perverse in them. }} : }|9| 8:9 They are all plain to him that understandeth, and right to them that find knowledge. }} : }|10| 8:10 Receive my instruction, and not silver; and knowledge rather than choice gold. }} : }|11| 8:11 For wisdom is better than rubies; and all the things that may be desired are not to be compared to it. }} : }|12| 8:12 I wisdom dwell with prudence, and find out knowledge of witty inventions. }} : }|13| 8:13 The fear of the LORD is to hate evil: pride, and arrogancy, and the evil way, and the froward mouth, do I hate. }} : }|14| 8:14 Counsel is mine, and sound wisdom: I am understanding; I have strength. }} : }|15| 8:15 By me kings reign, and princes decree justice. }} : }|16| 8:16 By me princes rule, and nobles, even all the judges of the earth. }} : }|17| 8:17 I love them that love me; and those that seek me early shall find me. }} : }|18| 8:18 Riches and honour are with me; yea, durable riches and righteousness. }} : }|19| 8:19 My fruit is better than gold, yea, than fine gold; and my revenue than choice silver. }} : }|20| 8:20 I lead in the way of righteousness, in the midst of the paths of judgment: }} : }|21| 8:21 That I may cause those that love me to inherit substance; and I will fill their treasures. }} : }|22| 8:22 The LORD possessed me in the beginning of his way, before his works of old. }} : }|23| 8:23 I was set up from everlasting, from the beginning, or ever the earth was. }} : }|24| 8:24 When there were no depths, I was brought forth; when there were no fountains abounding with water. }} : }|25| 8:25 Before the mountains were settled, before the hills was I brought forth: }} : }|26| 8:26 While as yet he had not made the earth, nor the fields, nor the highest part of the dust of the world. }} : }|27| 8:27 When he prepared the heavens, I was there: when he set a compass upon the face of the depth: }} : }|28| 8:28 When he established the clouds above: when he strengthened the fountains of the deep: }} : }|29| 8:29 When he gave to the sea his decree, that the waters should not pass his commandment: when he appointed the foundations of the earth: }} : }|30| 8:30 Then I was by him, as one brought up with him: and I was daily his delight, rejoicing always before him; }} : }|31| 8:31 Rejoicing in the habitable part of his earth; and my delights were with the sons of men. }} : }|32| 8:32 Now therefore hearken unto me, O ye children: for blessed are they that keep my ways. }} : }|33| 8:33 Hear instruction, and be wise, and refuse it not. }} : }|34| 8:34 Blessed is the man that heareth me, watching daily at my gates, waiting at the posts of my doors. }} : }|35| 8:35 For whoso findeth me findeth life, and shall obtain favour of the LORD. }} : }|36| 8:36 But he that sinneth against me wrongeth his own soul: all they that hate me love death. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *